Wonder-Pink
Summary Wonder-Pink is one of the main members of the Wonderful 101. She was chosen during high school to be in the olympics, and thus, she is easily one of the most agile members on the team. This is assisted with her mastery of her whip, which is knit from a next-gen stay-press alloy, "Bermont alloy". Her sensitivity to trends and tendency to prioritize fashion and looks over the task at hand have spelled distaster for the team on numerous occasions, and give her superiors headaches. But nonetheless, her skills and acrobatics have led the team to countless victories. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 7-C to High 6-C via Unite Morph | At least Low 7-B, 7-A to Low 5-B via Unite Morph Name: Mariana Kretzulesco, Wonder-Pink, The Queen of Rage Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Superhero, Wonderful One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Jump, 4th-Wall Perception, Minor Toon Force, Empathic Manipulation via Wonder-Liner (assimilates civilians onto her team and gives them the power of a Wonder-Mask, allowing them to fight alongside him) Unite Morph/Build allows her to use subatomic-level Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced evasive maneuvers, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Health-Restoration, Explosion Manipulation, Shockwave Creation, her whip can be used to detach armors and swing across gaps Attack Potency: At least Wall level (CENTINEL Suits can tear through 50 cm metal alloy as if it were paper, her whip should be comparable to Wonder-Blue's sword), Large Town level+ to Large Island level via Unite Morph (Comparable to Wonder-Green and Wonder-Blue, who can easily dispatch of Cough-Foon assault ships, assisted in several fights against Prince Vorkken) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Wonder-Blue), Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via Unite Morph (Contributed to the defeats of Ohdarko, Diekuu Ohrowchee, the Diejeah, Machine World Jergingha, and Wonder-Jergingha, tore the Cough-Foon off of a Gah-Goojin and threw it back, decapitated that same Gah-Goojin) Speed: Hypersonic '''with '''FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Wonder-Red and Prince Vorkken) | '''Massively FTL (Can keep up with the Diejeah) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Small City Class+ to Large Island level via Unite Morph attacks | At least Small City Class+, Mountain Class+ to Small Planet Class via Unite Morph attacks Durability: At least Wall level, Large Town level+ to Large Island level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build | At least Small City level+, Mountain level+ to Small Planet level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build Stamina: Likely very high Range: A few meters with her whip, likely at least several dozen meters via Unite Morph attacks Standard Equipment: *'Beautiful Whip:' Wonder-Pink's main weapon. It is studded with thorns, which is what earned her the nickname of "The Queen of Rage". She decorated it with an assortment of accessories. *'CENTINEL Suit:' A superpowered exoskeleton with bio-metallic fibers that grant superhuman physical characteristics. It contains data that can be converted into matter, which is used for the materialization of Unite Morphs. When one dons their Wonder-Mask, it only takes 3 billionths of a second for this suit to form around them. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Tends to prioritize fashion over the task at hand, making sure that every single eyelash is visible, even through her Wonder-Mask, a flaw that has, more often than not, spelled disaster for her team Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Maneuvers: * Wonder-Cyclone: The user repeatedly swings their weapon around in circles, damaging all nearby enemies. * Wonder-Rising: The user does an uppercut with their weapon. * Wonder-Jump: The user leaps over a great distance. * Wonder-Liner: The user has their team line up in a particular shape. The shape of the line will determine which Unite Morph will be used. The line can also damage enemies upon contact, and assimilate nearby civilians onto the team. Unite Morphs: Users of Unite Morph have the power to materialize objects by combining their teammates. The objects being built require the digital data within the CENTINEL Suits, so the more team mates jump in, the larger and more powerful the object will get. * Unite Whip: When the player draws an 'S' shape with the Wonder-Liner, Wonder-Pink assembles her team mates together into massive whip covered in spikes. Its spiked surface with a claw on the end makes it the perfect weapon to deal with anything covered in spikes, stripping away spiky armor, spiky walls, etc. It can also be used to grab enemies/objects and throw them back, or swing across gaps. * Unite Camp: The user assembles their team together to morph into a large tent. This gives extra energy to the Unite Gauge, temporarily allowing for them to put more energy into their Unite Morphs. * Unite Rocket: The user assembles their team together to morph into a rocket, which shoots straight upward, reaching great heights. * Unite Ladder: The user lines up their team mates on the side of a wall, morphing them into a ladder for the user to climb up. * Unite Chain: Same as Unite Ladder, but for making bridges. * Unite Ball: '''Assembles the user and their team into a large ball, which can roll around to evade attacks. * '''Unite Guts: Assembles the user and their team into a giant plate of gelatin. Protects from enemy attacks and deflects them. Can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, which makes spikes rapidly extend out of the gelatin to damage any nearby enemies. * Unite Glider: Assembles the user's team into a large paraglider. * Unite Spring: Assembles the user and their team into a massive spring, which can leap to the left or the right in rapid fashion. * Special Morphs: **'Wonderful Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant golden 'W', and fires a powerful laser out of it. **'Platinum Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant silver 'P', and creates a massive Omni-directional explosion to wipe out anybody in its range. **'Unite Pink:' Morphs Wonder-Pink and her teammates into a giant replica of herself. Key: Limited Form | Unlimited Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Whip Users Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5